Gloden Inu Kit Kag
by InU's-SeXc-Luv
Summary: Kagome works a small café living a normal bisexual life. Until a certain hanyou comes in one day and with a glimpse of an eye gets her trapped in his world. Oh did I mention he is also the most dangerous gang leader in all of Japan.s Lemons and maybe 3sho
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Converse, Rich and Infamous, Apple Bottom, nor any other major company mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome works a small café living a normal _bisexual_ life. Until a certain hanyou comes in one day and with a glimpse of an eye gets her trapped in his world. Oh did I mention he is also the most dangerous gang leader in all of Japan.

* * *

'_Man I'm going to be late again.If only Buyo didnt get in the way this morning. Sango is going to kill me!' _The raven haired beauty thought as she ran across the bustling street. She could feel herself growing tired by the minute, yet she kept running as the small unique café soon came into view.

"KAGOME! You're late again….how many times I got to tell you Sango will bust my ass if I keep covering for you" said a fiery red head. "Sango already suspects you know what."

"Sorry, Ayame. I over slept I had the weirdest dream last night. I was in club, but I couldn't see anybody the only thing I saw the most beautiful amber eyes with flakes of gold staring at me." Kagome recalled.

"It's not that weird and I don't give damn .You still could've came to work on time I've been bustin' my ass trying to cover _your_ tracks." Ayame said furiously.

"Kami Aya-kun you're so mean to me" Kagome said with fake hurt while placing a hand over her heart. "Whatever. Get to work." The red head shouted while leaving thought the kitchen door.

* * *

'_Kikyou is such a slut, but how do I prove it I need someone to…_' A long silver haired man thought as he walked slowly into the _Coffee Cup-Cake_. He had on a red _rich and infamous_ (an:**I don't own Rich and Infamous, snoop D-O-double G does**) muscle shirt with some faded ripped blue jeans too and some red, black, white, and grey double tongue high top chucks. His eyes were amber which made it look like they were glowing, and to top it off cut little doggie ear on top of his head that twitched every so often.

"Hi welcome to the Coffee Cup-Cake. My name is Kagome and I will be your server for the afternoon. Can I get you-" she started with out looking up, to be cut off by the sexiest voice she has ever heard.

_'Kik- no this girl can't be she just said her name is uh…uh…uh what's her name. Forget it she is still to sexy without the scent plastic, and has a job.' _"What do you prefer?"the sexy vioce man said.

_'Oh my kami he is SEXY as hell…wait he is the eyes in my dream. That can't be that was just a dream can it be. And did he speak to me!' _Kagome yelled in her head.

"Hell-o anybody there. I asked what do you prefer." He said while eyeing her. She was wearing a pair of jean cargo pants that fit tight but were still loose, a black t-shirt that was pinned in the back. The back it had red and silver paint splattered with white broken hearts and on the front it had "Heart-taker, Heart-breaker" written across her larger than average breast. And her hair was in two zigzag cornrows braided about the ¾ the way down.

"Umm...I-I don't know y-you should g-get the a-apple pancakes with whi-ip cream and Jamaican blue mountain c-c-coffee." Kagome said while stuttering.

Inuyasha was drooling with the sound of the food and her voice even if she was stuttering. "Well that does sound good-" he said looking at her name tag "Kagome I'll take that."he said with a smile as he handed the menu over.

"Sure I'll be back in a moment." she said and then quickly left.

* * *

"Here is your order sir,can i get you anything else."kagome said as she set the plate of pancakes and coffee in front of him.

"Actually you can get me something else,some of your time"the silver haired man said

"Excuse me...come again"

"How can i put this...sit down"

"Sorry sir i have alot of thing to do"Kagome said quickly

"No you don't"

"Say wha-"

"Excuse me ma'am"

"Yes i sir "a chestnut brown color eyed waitress said

"Can you tell your boss that Kagome is taking a break and that i will cover any cost that she or he many lose from this..._converstation_."He said while looking Kagome dead in the eye.

"yes sir"the women said while trying to leave

"Yuki you don't have to do that i just got her...how 'bout you talk to her in stead"Kagome said trying to get out the arrangement

"Yuki..right please don't mind er and tell your boss what i said please."

"No yuki..don't" she said a little to late "What is your problem i have work to do"Kagome said in a angery voice.

"Don't worry i told her i will pay-"

"that's not the point...i don't even know you,so why are you doing this"

"Thats why i told you to sit down i would like to get to know you.My name is Inuyasha"

"Well Inu-ya-sha...i have to get back to wor-"

"Inu-POO"a loud shirly voice rang

* * *

AN: Random lemon next chapter so read and review...please


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha,sadly but would love to though**

**Anyways Read and Review flames welcomed**

Chapter 2: A little L.o.v.e

A look of disgust reached Inuyasha's face as he heard the annoying voice. "Kikyo!"he said in fake happiness,which cause Kagome to snicker.

"Hey baby,who is this"kikyo said with and underlying seductive tone,causing Kagome to have mixed emotions

"_HOLY SHIT __why am i disgusted and wet at the same time...and why is she looking at me like she whats to fuck me" _Kagome thought "_She looks like a fucking porn star_"she also noted while glancing at Kikyo's outfit as she sat on Inuyaha's lap.

She had a super short pink tiered mini skirt,with a cut plain pink shirt that stop right 3 inches above her pierced belly button,a black pink stripe vest,and black stilettos.

"Ohh this is Kagome,we were just have a little _chat_ "he said

"She's cute,but i'm sexy"

"Well nice meeting you all but i have to go to the ummm...bathroom"kagmoe said as she stood up quickly

" Inu-poo I have to go to the bathroom too"Kikyo said while leaving the table.

* * *

She walked down the hall and to the door to the single toilet bathroom.As she walked in she saw Kagome sitting on the counter looking at her with her eyes clouded with lust.

"What took you so long"she said while jumping off the counter walking towards Kikyo as she pushed her on the door.

Once Kikyo hit the door there was an instant string of heated kiss going down her pouty lips and neck."I want you"was the only word that left her mouth before it was covered with Kagomes.

"You do,do well i want you to show me"Kagome said as she locked the door

"What about Inu-poo"Kikyo asked

"He'll wait,i want you on the floor,counter,on toilet for all i care show me how much you want me"

The black haired girl sat on the toilet and began to show her next lover how much se truly wanted her.

One hand was rubbing her clit while the other began to squeeze her right breast that was starting to pop out of her bra.She then took off her supposed shirt and swung it on the floor,soon following was her skirt and panties. She gasped when she noticed Kagome got on her knees, placing her head in the older girl's crotch. She had the smell of pure arousal, and a patch of black peach fuzz just above her pussy. Kagome moved her hand to the side and licked her clit in agonizingly slow torture.But Kagome guessed Kikyo warmed up to the idea of her future lover lick her sweet pussy and began to moan softly.

Kagome moved her hands up to take off her shirt and bra and threw them to the side. As soon as her breast came into view she squeezed Kagome's large breast and played with her nipples. Kagome stopped licking and stood up to remove her own pants, but Kikyo stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands and push her into the wall as she began to suck on her nipple, playing with the other one. Kagome moaned and took off her pants and red lacey boy shorts anyway. Kikyo's bra slipped off while both stood naked, playing with each other. She protested as Kagome traced a line across her pussy,and putting the most pressure on her hole. She stopped sucking and got on her knees(an:_**cough**_** where the slut belongs **_**cough**_** sorry kikyo lovers**), moving the pleasuring hand away. She spread Kagome's pussy wide open,well enough to see her clit and began to eat her out.

Her tongue ran across every single nerve inch of the sweet dripping pussy, making Kagome's knees weak. Kagome ran her hands through the girl's razor cut, ebony hair and pressed her head closer to her clit, urging her tongue inside her. Kagome felt her muscles inside her convulse on the edge of cumming and could tell she was close because her breath came in short, fast moans. But then Kagome thought it would be rude to squirt in on this girl and not be on top. She pulled away from her pleasuring tongue just seconds before she would have came on her face. She looked up at Kagome perplexed and a little disappointed but was pushed her gently onto the cold ceramic floor and open her legs spread eagle postion.Once again she began to eat the older women out . Kagome licked every nerve of her clit and her moans just motivated her totake her down harder. Soon Kagome's tongue was in her as far as it possibly could go and she knew Kikyo was close. She wiggled and moaned, surprised nobody,excepted a smirking hanyou, heard them.

Kagome brought her hand up to the top of her clit and began to rub it. The girl played with her nipples as she came into Kagome mouth, her warm juices tasting salty as Kagome swallowed them. Kagome got onto her knees and looked at Kikyo's flushed face. Kagome inched closer and thrust her fingers into her loose pussy. The muscles contracted at the entrance of another object, heightening her pleasure. After only 20 seconds of pumping, she came again on Kagome's fingers. Kikyo watched through pleasure/lusted filled eyes as Kagome placed them on her clit and rapidly rubbed. She stopped as soon as she felt the orgasm, but not soon enough and some cum seeped out onto her clit.Kagome moved the cummed finger up to Kikyo's mouth as she watched her lick them clean. She then got up and gave Kagome a few last licks, sending shudders through her body.

Kagome quickly shoved her bra and kinky boy shorts into one of her cargo pockets and found her shirt. Before she left Kikyo reached into her purse and got out a piece of paper and pen.

"Hear," she said and handed the paper to the fully dressed girl. "Come to this club at 10 o'clock on Friday okay?" She took the paper and nodded. Kagome left with one final wink and Kikyo, now fully dressed, smiled. She put two of her fingers to her mouth in a V and flicked her tongue. Kagome smiled back and nodded as she turned and left the bathroom and went back to the table.


End file.
